How to make a pirate see
by Apex Sixtail
Summary: After an accident while flying, Hiccup and Toothless land in a village besieged by Pirates. Can Hiccup and Toothless save the day once again and save the village from the pirates?


**How to make a Pirate See.**

**How to Train Your Dragon and all related Characters and places© 2003-2010 **Cressida Cowell and DreamWorks. Used without Permission

**All other Characters and Places ©Jeremy Nauman**

Toothless grunted as his shoulder slammed roughly into the ground, his quarry tucked safely to his body under his wings. He laid there for a moment to make sure nothing was injured. Hearing foot steps approach, he looked up to Astrid running toward him. "Oh my, Toothless!" She yelled as she approached the dragon. "Will you let go of our ball so we can finish our game!" She shouted at him. Reluctantly, fearing Hiccup's wrath more than Astrid's, after all Hiccup had the ability to ground the night fury, Toothless unfurled his wings and let the ball go. His fun had for the day, Toothless decided to go find Hiccup before Astrid decided to show him her wrath.

* * *

Meanwhile at the old training arena, Hiccup was in the middle of training a group of younger Vikings, who had just picked out their dragon, how to start to bond with it. "OK, to earn their trust, you must first show them you trust them. You do this by turning your head and holding your hand up to them, like this." As Hiccup demonstrated, Toothless startled him by coming up and placing the top of his muzzle into his palm. "Wha?" Hiccup whipped his head around to see what had just bumped up against his hand. After the shock wore off, Hiccup gave Toothless an annoyed look. "And some times the best bonds of trust evidently have to be reinforced, too." He said as Toothless gave him an equally annoyed look, accompanied by a brief snort.

A round of giggles started up amongst the young Vikings. "Ok, you try it with your dragons, and remember, don't act afraid and no sudden moves. Until you bond, they are still wild animals." Many ohh's and ahh's sounded as the youngsters started to bond with their dragons. By this time the group of Vikings Hiccup's age had decided to end their game, or more like Snotlout started loosing so he stormed off the field which ended the game, and look on. They all started remembering the first time they bonded with their dragons. Although their bonding was much quicker than the way Hiccup was teaching, but that was probably because they were in a hurry at the time.

Suddenly a shout was heard. "What's taking you so long, you stupid dragon?" All heads turn toward the speaker. Flemhord, Snotlout's brother, was the culprit. He was flailing his arms at the monstrous nightmare he had chosen. Hiccup could see the dragon was starting to panic.

"Flemhord, stop right now!" He shouted, but being Snotlout's brother, Flemhord ignored Hiccup and started shouting at the dragon also. This finally drove the dragon to the breaking point. Hiccup could see that it was getting ready to breathe fire, so acting fast, he leapt in between Flemhord and the nightmare. Using strength he didn't know he had, he shoved the snout of the dragon to the side so the resulting flame river missed every one.

As the commotion calmed down, Flemhord, who had been knocked down by Hiccup, got up and ran off crying loudly. Having calmed down, the nightmare spread its wings and took off back to its roost. Hiccup turned back to the group to calm any one else who was upset at the recent scene, but instead found the youngsters suppressing laughter, even the dragons were snickering in their own ways. "Alright, the rest of you work on **carefully** bonding with your dragons, and we'll meet back here tomorrow." Hiccup sighed as the children and their dragons started to disperse.

Astrid came up and punched him in the arm. "That was for letting Snotlout's brother chose a Monstrous Nightmare." Then she gently cupped his chin and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "And that's for saving him."

"Oh, now we're getting specific, not just for every thing else." Hiccup sighed.

"So, now change is bad?" Unfortunately, Astrid took the sigh the wrong way.

"What are..." Hiccup started.

"Oh sure, you can go and change the entire village, but if I change anything in the slightest!" Astrid nearly screamed at him.

"No, that's not what I—"

"Then what did you mean by it?"

"It's just usually you say—"

"Maybe I wanted to be specific today! Is that against the law?"

"No its—"

"You think that just because you're the chief's son, only you can change the rules?"

"NO, and if you would just let me get a word in edge wise, you can see that this is a pointless argument!" In frustration, Hiccup started yelling also.

Unfortunately, this only fanned Astrid's anger. "Yelling back, like that's going to solve anything."

"Well, maybe if you would let me finish my sentences, you would realize that I wasn't trying to argue with you."

"Oh, so now I'm trying to pick an argument with you?"

"At this point, yes, it dose!"

"I don't know why I even deal with this! You were a screw-up since you could walk, and the only thing you've done is disrupt every one's lives. Get your head out of the clouds and down here on earth where it belongs and maybe you could see how much just you existing has caused every one around you to change every thing they know because your air brain came up with some half crazed idea. Just get away from me!" With that, she turned around and stormed off, the rest of the gang slowly following her.

No one noticed the tear that slid down Hiccup's cheek. No one except Snotlout. As Hiccup started to leave, Fjorda, Snotlout and Flemhord's mother, grabbed Hiccup by the collar and brought him up to her face. "How dare you endanger my precious boy!" She snapped at him.

"You don't understand." Hiccup tried to defend himself.

"Oh, I understand perfectly well. Flemhord told me every thing. My poor boy almost killed by a dragon you forced him to try to tame."

"But he picked the dragon out him—"

"Don't sass back to me, you worthless little whelp. Your father should have taken my advice and thrown you into the sea like I told him to. I knew from you first cry that you would never amount to any thing but trouble. I will personally see to it that your little class is permanently cancelled!" She dropped him on his rear, turned around and stomped out to the arena.

"Nice to see you to, Aunt Fjorda." Hiccup choked out as he got up off the ground.

Slowly, he started walking toward the entrance, when something brushed up against his hand. Startled, he looked at his side, only to see Toothless there, giving him a knowing look. Despite the tears, Hiccup smiled at his best friend. Toothless cast his eyes quickly to the sky and back to his rider. Getting the message, Hiccup grinned. "Yes, I think a flight would do me wonders right now." They made for the shed that held all the dragon riding equipment.

Grabbing his special saddle and fastening it onto the Night Fury. After that was done, he got up in the saddle, slipping his prosthetic foot into the special stirrup. After adjusting his foot to open the tailfin, Hiccup patted his friend's neck softly. "Any time your ready." With a quick flap of his wings, Toothless had both he and his rider up and soaring in the air.

* * *

"Wait up!" Astrid stopped storming off to look back at the voice who had called to her. It was none other than Ruffnut.

"What?" Astrid snapped as the other girl closed the distance.

"Hey, retract the claws for a while." Ruffnut held up her hands in front of her in a defending motion.

Astrid sighed. "Sorry Ruff, I guess I'm just a little edgy today."

"A little? I've seen berserkers who take more to jump off the deep end than what it took you with Hiccup."

"I was a little hard on him, wasn't I?" Astrid sighed.

"A little? Astrid, you screamed at him and all he did was mention that you had changed part of your little game with him."

"Gods, you're right. What is happening to me?" Astrid asked no one in particular as she rubbed her hands over her face in frustration.

"You do realize what today is, don't you."

"Yes, but its never affected me this bad before."

"So, you don't remember you knocked Snotlout out for three days? Or the time you nearly killed my brother when he splashed you with that bucket of water during one of the last raids? Or the time when I—"

"Ok, I get the point!" Astrid growled. Again she sighed. "Sorry." She mumbled

"Hey, I've learned to deal with it, but someone else has not. He is the one who you should really apologize to."

"Oh my gods, Hiccup! We've always been mean and cold to him, so until today, he never noticed how I get."

"I thought you might want to go for a sudden flight, so I had Tuffnut saddle up your Nadder." Turning around, Ruffnut gave a shrill whistle. A moment later, Tuffnut came through the crowds leading Astrid's Deadly Nadder.

"Thank you Ruff!" Astrid exclaimed as she hugged her friend.

"Don't think anything of it. Now go and save your relationship."

After ending the hug, Astrid took the Nadder from Tuffnut and jumped into the saddle. "Come on Killjoy, we have to find Hiccup." And with that, Astrid nudged the Nadder. The dragon spread his wings and took off into the air in pursuit of a certain Night Fury and his rider.

* * *

After a few maneuvers, Toothless felt Hiccup relax in the saddle, breathing a sigh of relief. To tell the truth, Toothless himself was sort of an out cast amongst his fellow dragons. While they were fighting, and dying, with the humans, and then lugging their catch back for the major royal bitch herself, all he had done was show up every so often and take out a catapult here, a watch tower there, but never risking his neck like the others did. This offered Toothless an insight into the true Hiccup that very few even knew existed. This had been why the two had bonded so quickly. It was also the reason that they seemed to read each other's thoughts.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. This end happened to be in the form of Snotlout on his Nightmare Storkflame. "Hey dork, I have a bone to pick with you!" Snotlout shouted as he caught up.

"This day just keeps getting better and better." Hiccup groaned as he adjusted the tail fin. Sensing the change in his aerodynamics, Toothless, also wanting to get away from the brash boy, changed the angle of his wings to soar up into the clouds.

"Hey, wait up!" Snotlout called as he urged Storkflame up after the Night Fury and his rider. "You still have to answer for what you did!"

"Look, Snotlout," Hiccup called as he looked back at his cousin, "It was Flemhord who tr—"

Snotlout never heard the end of Hiccup's sentence, because as he was talking both him and Toothless were suddenly blown away by a very fast moving wind. Snotlout managed to stop Storkflame from flying into the same wind. Looking up, Snotlout could just make out the very fast moving air stream. Chuckling to himself, Snotlout commanded his Nightmare to descend. He thought he had gotten away with making Hiccup disappear, until he came upon Astrid on her Nadder climbing up to meet him.

"Snotlout, where's hiccup?" She asked him in a calm voice.

"How would I know?" Snotlout defended himself.

"Come on Lout, I know you were just following him up into that bunch of clouds, now where is he?" She asked, her voice growing in volume with frustration.

"I already told you—"

"And Snotlout, before you answer, just remember what time of the month it is." Astrid said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Snotlout swallowed, "The demon wind got him." He said in a cautious voice.

"The what?" Astrid asked

"The demon wind got him." Snotlout said and pointed strait up.

"Show me!" Astrid commanded. Snotlout maneuvered his dragon up into the clouds, Astrid following right behind.

As they got above the clouds, Snotlout pointed at the air stream. "What demon wind? What are you—Oh my gods!" Astrid exclaimed as she finally saw what Snotlout was pointing at. Suddenly, Astrid put her Nadder into a steep dive. After a second, Snotlout did the same.

Having a considerable weight advantage over Astrid's Nadder, Snotlout's dragon easily caught up with her. "What are you doing?" He asked her as he leveled off some to match Astrid's speed. The girl just glared at him.

They both reached the ground fairly quickly, Astrid angling her descent to land near Stoic, with Snotlout following close behind. As they landed, Astrid jumped off Killjoy and ran up to the village chief. Thankfully, he was alone at the current moment.

"Chief Stoic!" Astrid shouted as she approached the large man.

"Astrid, Snotlout, what is it?" He asked in a concerned voice as he saw the worry in Astrid's face.

"Hiccup has had an accident and has been caught up in a demon wind!"

Suddenly, Stoic's face hardened. "Show me." He said calmly, with an undertone of worry.

"It's up above the clouds." Snotlout said as Stoic started walking toward them. Stoic stopped suddenly.

He had never made an attempt to ride a dragon, not because he was worried about getting on a dragon. No, after his son's Night Fury had saved his son from certain death with its own body, and seeing how quickly the other children had been able to ride these ferocious beasts, Stoic figured that there must be something more to them than meets the eye.

No, the reason that the mighty Stoic the Vast had yet to ride a dragon was simple, he was afraid of heights. Oh sure, he had been up on watch towers fighting dragons multiple times in the past. Adrenalin can make you over come most any fear, but with out the hormonal courage flowing through his veins, he would have a hard time climbing up into even the lowest tower.

Once he had heard that his son was in danger in the sky, the adrenalin started flowing once more. Without thinking, he leapt onto the nearest dragon that could hold him, which happened to be Snotlout's Nightmare, and looked at Astrid once again. "Show me!" He commanded. So Astrid leapt onto her Nadder, and Snotlout leapt onto his Nightmare in front of Stoic, and both dragons took off up towards the clouds once more. Once they were up above the clouds, Astrid looked up to point out the air stream to Stoic, only it wasn't there.

"No!" Astrid exclaimed.

"What's wrong, girl?" Stoic asked

"The wind, it's gone." Astrid said in disbelief.

After a minute, Stoic put his hand on Snotlout's shoulder. "Take us down, lad." He said softly. "We have to inform every one that one of our own is gone." He said as a tear slid down his cheek.


End file.
